Mía (Side S)
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Solo una persona es digna de tener alguien tan especialmente molesta y esa soy yo, por lo tanto Himawari es mía y de nadie más. (Monólogo)


_**Acabo mi fic de Cross Ange y traigo un one-shot de Yuru Yuri de una posible perspectiva de Sakurako hacia Himawari hehee de una vez les aviso que hay un POV Himawari (Por eso el "Side S") así que no preocuparos por eso. Esto es algo realmente espontáneo y medio basado en la canción "Demo Demo Bare Bare Da" de Emiri Katou (CV de Sakurako) y bueno, nada que decir, espero les guste y ya saben...**_

 _ **YURU YURI Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Título: Mía (Side S)

Summary: Solo una persona es digna de tener alguien tan especialmente molesta y esa soy yo, por lo tanto Himawari es mía y de nadie más.

* * *

Buenas tardes (?) a decir verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando estarás leyendo esto (o si te animas a leerlo en primer lugar) puede que sea de mañana, tarde noche, madrugada, etc. No me podría importar menos, yo lo único que quiero es un espacio para sacar algo que me lleva sacando de quicio hace días.

No sé si todo esto comenzó cuando conocí a Akari-chan y su pandilla o siete años atrás que fue cuando conocí al más bellamente horroso ángel. Hablo de Himawari Furutani, mi amiga de la infancia, mi eterna compañera y desde hace un par de años, mi más grande rival. Tiene unos ojos de un miel que me desesperan y me hacen crecer el impulso de verlos todo el día a ver cuando se hacen menos molestos y unos pechos que ¡Por Dios! Ya debería ordenarle a su cuerpo que deje de hacerlos más grandes, suficiente con ser copa B-37 y yo con suerte alcanzo A (¿Esa cosa es la más baja?) es más, ni siquiera utilizo brasier, de lo plana que estoy utilizo corpiños.

Ahora de seguro por pervertido te la has imaginado y te has "enamorado" así que una vez te digo: ¡Es mía, ¿oíste?! Y antes de que me mandes al diablo porque no tiene lógica que diga odiarla y la reclame mía debo decirte que yo no soy una persona lógica y me meto la lógica por el...

...

...

...

Me acaban de informar que al parecer no puedo usar frases tan subidas de tono, pero aun así... Es mi deber informarte que esa chica de brillantes ojos miel, proliferante delantera, anchas caderas y tonificadas piernas con humor de perros, algo violenta y agresiva (aunque ahora que lo pienso es solo conmigo) es mía, M-I-A. Solo una persona es digna de tener alguien tan especialmente molesta y esa soy yo, por lo tanto Himawari es mía y de nadie más.

A Himawari la conozco de prácticamente toda la vida, como dijimos reiteradas ocasiones, desde el pre-escolar nos ha tocado en la misma clase hasta ahora que ya estamos en primer año de preparatoria. La primera vez fue una muy increíble coincidencia, la segunda vez fue un acuerdo mutuo, la tercera vez... Fue un acuerdo mío. ¡Qué ni crea la tonta esa que se podrá librar de mí fácilmente! Siempre nos hacemos las desentendidas pero sabemos perfectamente que por lo menos hasta los diez años nos llevábamos excelente, comíamos juntas, jugábamos juntas, hacíamos deberes juntas, nos quedábamos a dormir a casa de la otra, le jugábamos bromas a Nadeshiko para robar comida etc, etc, etc.

¿Qué nos pasó? Nos llegó la pubertad ¡eso pasó!

Cuando teníamos once y medio Himawari comenzó a sonrojarse de la nada y en algunos momentos se ponía tímida, cuando menos me di cuenta me fue desplazando y yo comencé a odiarla... Bueno odiarla no... Comencé a molestarme con ella por un muy largo tiempo. Cada vez que se sonrojaba quería pasar mi mano por sus mejillas sin intención de jugarle una broma y cada vez que tartamudeaba quería abrazarla... ¡Ya lo dije!

Estupida, mi secreto idiota... Ah perdonen, las cosas que uno ve.

Ese estupido sentimiento me aprieta el pecho cada vez más, pero, sin duda alguna eso es algo que solo ella puede provocar. Es... Extraño.

Está bien que Himawari fue mi única amiga hasta que ingresamos a la secundaria, claro que a los diez, yo, con mi comportamiento tan contradictorio, transformé nieta amista en una relación de rivalidad-amor-odio. Deje de llamarla "Hima-chan" y ella dejo de llamarme "Sa-chan". Y recordando todo esto es que maldigo la hora en la que todo eso cambió. Ahora solo hay peleas entre nosotras en la que yo trato de esconder todos estos sentimientos confusos ¡y ella lo disfruta! Y lo peor, ¡le gusta llevarme al extremo! Le gusta hacerme enojar hasta el puño de gritar y me hace entristecerme hasta llorar y hacer rabieta. Cosa que vuelvo a hacer una y otra ve así jure que nunca va a pasar.

Comenzó con ayudarle a tejer una bufanda a Chinatsu y continuó con hablar maravillas de Sugiura-senpai y su casi beso (en la mejilla) con ella, y debo aclarar que esto último NO fue mi culpa, fue culpa de Himawari por sacar el número que yo dije. Agh mañdita Himawari...

Como si no fuera suficiente se metió dentro de mi mente y me atormentó, se comportó tan amable como antes e hizo que me avergonzara de ser yo y de estar junto a ella. ¿Y les cuento lo peor? La muy maldita hizo que me enamorara de ella y lo digo claro porque ya no importa, no es como si ella leyera esto y en caso de que lo haga...

¡ES TU CULPA MALDITO MONSTRUO PECHUGÓN!

Todo esto es su culpa y que ni crea que se librarás de mí porque tiene que asumir su responsabilidad y hacerse cargo porque Himwari es mía y solo mía.


End file.
